underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus
"The ruthless strategist of the royal knights. Not as evil as he seems on paper." Papyrus is the ruler of Snowdin, and brother of Sans. He is the bloodthirsty second in command of the Royal Guard. He does seem to care about Sans. Papyrus sometimes gets aggressive and sadistic at times. In the pacifist route, Frisk might change everyone, including him. Profile Appearance Papyrus shares many physical similarities to his UnderTale counterpart. He is about three inches taller, at 6' 3", with good posture and bleached white bones. He has a scar running from his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. (eyes not in some sprites) Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, and black tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn, as it drags behind him when he walks. Personality Papyrus is a Lethal And uncontrolled Royal Guard commander and he cares little about the wellbeing of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He will also kill anyone who threatens him or Sans directly while being sober. He does seem to take threats very seriously, so he isn't insulted commonly in Public, the insults end up going towards Sans instead, as he is more controlled. He does seem morally fine with treating others brutally, although he shows visible remorse when he does anything too far (Example: Torture, Manipulation, Fear-Mongering, Etc.) The only person he shows any sort of bond, even weak, with is his brother Sans, and the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne. He yells at Sans and they fight a lot. He claims to try to toughen Sans up in the harsh world of Underfell. Papyrus is Ruthless, but not Soulless. He does seem to refrain from killing unless it is a Necessity, although that is more than his Undertale counterpart (As classic Papyrus will not kill in any cases) Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his UnderTale counterpart, perhaps because he lacks the kindness his counterpart has. Like his UnderTale counterpart, he can manipulate bones, which often glow a reddish color, opposed to UnderTale Papyrus summoning blue, orange and white bones. Like Sans, he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. He is also shown to be able to manipulate gravity. He has complete control over his attacks, not unlike his UnderTale counterpart. On the Misbelief Genocide encounter (non-canon.) He can Manipulate Gaster Blasters and mimic Attacks of those who have fallen (Mimicking Normal Fell Gaster Blasters and Undyne's Spears.) Fight Deathtraps Like in UnderTale, Papyrus tries to capture Frisk but with death traps instead of puzzles, and without any help from Sans. Unlike in UnderTale, the traps are violent, and Papyrus attempts to lure Frisk into the death-traps. Battle As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight is similar to the one in UnderTale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. If Frisk spares him enough, he will knock them out and put them in his shed along with spaghetti, the key to get out, and his number so Frisk can call him as a "friend". Relationships Sans As it is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with. Papyrus does seem to care about Sans, even if not that much. He is his brother, after all. He seems quite scared about Injuring Sans, due to his HP being only 20. Papyrus also is protective of Sans, as on the Genocide Route he tells Sans to stay away from the human. He does seem to act rude around him in public, however. As if Sans calls him "bro" rather than "Boss" In Public, Papyrus Loudly scolds him. However in Private, or in front of a Pacifist-Frisk, he seems to not notice when Sans calls him "Bro" or makes Bad Knock-Knock jokes. Undyne Undyne is close to Papyrus, and one of his only friends. While their friendship is tense, like most other monsters of the Underground, they get along a lot better than other monsters do. He also shown to look up to Undyne as a role model. Frisk (Note this is speculation as UnderFell does not have a strict "canon" except their designs.) True Pacifist timeline: Papyrus disliked Frisk and tried a lot of ways to kill and bring the human soul to Asgore, but failed, after Frisk stated that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus then helps Frisk by giving them spaghetti which heals 40 HP. Then Papyrus gives Frisk his phone number so that they can contact him at any time as friends. Genocide Timeline: As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face with him and battle. Papyrus then states that he isn't the best person, but Genocide is wrong. He then says that as he was redeemed in a different time and place, Frisk can be redeemed in this one. Implying he knows about Resets. If he is spared, he happily gives them Spaghetti and his phone number and strangely walks off. If attacked, he blocks with a bone wall and has a fight with the human, using the full extent of his powers to try and stop them. After being distracted by constant insults, Papyrus forgets to block with a bone wall, and is decapitated. He apologizes to Sans for being a Bad Brother, and tells Frisk that they can still be a good person if they try. He then turns to Dust. Flowey Papyrus doesn't like Flowey and Flowey doesn't like him. MettaFell MettaFell is one of Papyrus' few friends or maybe a little bit more than a friend. They sometimes argue with each other. ManiaKnight Underfell Game Differences This section is about the Underfell fan game by ManiaKnight. As the game is in demo, this information may become inaccurate over time. In the Underfell fan game, Papyrus owns a cat named Doomfanger, which Sans is forced to take care of. The relationship between him and Sans is milder, and his position in the Royal Guard is unmentioned as of version 1.0.2. Gallery Underfell Papyrus Head.png Overworld.png Underfell Papyrus.png Underfell Papyrus Image.png tumblr_o479vyu0JB1ughtuvo1_500.gif updated_underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-d9ztq2g.png|Papyrus Underfell _gif_underfell_au___papyrus_sprite_gif__by_neveroff7-d9rlxeh.gif|Papyrus Underfell Battle Fell_paps.png|Underfell Papyrus (possible sprite) e47ced23a6dfe1b1c61d5d59a57b211a-da0wuhc.png Underfell_papyrus_sprite_by_lukethedeadpoolfan-d9smki3.png underfell_papyrus_overworld_sprite_by_fnafspritemaker-da1wavm.png PantaFell Papyrus.png|Pantafell Papyrus|link=Pantafell fd084755-d602-4ef8-ac6c-3bb272e2178e.png|By NotUnderfellPapyrus231 Papyrus Sprite.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Troublesome Category:Ruins characters Category:Villains